Close Protection (Dan Morrison)
Daniel Morrison (known to the CDN community as Close Protection) is a very, very Australian former C-Sec Special Response trooper now working as a private security contractor. A veteran of such Terminus outfits as BlackTorrent and Double Talon, Morrison has spent most of his adult life as a PSC. During his time on CDN he was employed keeping the vitriolic Dietrich (Anthony Dietrich) safe from harm - a rather difficult task, considering the latter's love of being as acerbic and foul-mouthed as possible. Though described by such sources as Muckracker and Albert Lowell as a "loyal puppy" to Dietrich, Dan considered his employment as the head of the information broker's close protection detail nothing more than a job to be approached with the utmost professionalism. Dietrich, on a professional level, was no different to the politicians and other persons of note that his entire career as a PSC had been spent keeping safe. Thus Dan had no issue calling up his old BlackTorrent squad mates to escort Dietrich or do a bit of strong-arming for the man from time to time. On a personal level, however, Dan despised Dietrich's abrasive matter and seeming lack of any real positive emotion. Though embroiled in the drama surrounding the resurgent QOROQ, Dan made it clear in no uncertain terms that he intended to part ways with Dietrich when the whole affair was over. Though professionally and proficiently the epitome of a PSC, Dan had a more sensitive side, though few got to see it. He spent time pursuing a relationship with a C-Sec officer by the name of Allison Drew, and the two were by all accounts a happy couple. Once the situation with Dietrich had died down, Dan was rather graciously allowed to walk away by his former employer. He then re-enlisted in C-Sec, working in Enforcement with his beloved Allie, though he hoped to rejoin the ranks of SR. Threads and Posts of Note BlackTorrent: Back in the early merc days. Who Goes There 2 The Human Illium: Dan is off to Bekenstein so that Dietrich can make a rare personal visit with a contact. An alarming discovery is made, and violence results. ENCRYPTED MESSAGE TO DIETRICH: Dan contacts Dietrich about Aeseri nosing around. Note that this is after Dietrich has arranged to have a box smuggled onto the Citadel, which released nerve gas and killed a number of people. Less Scruples Than I: A sedate meeting between Dietrich and his Close Protection. Afterward Burning Out The Poison: Dan is part of the team taking on the pharmaceutical company which provides Marcus Koren's cult with its drugs. Reasons To Smile: At Aphin's Place, with Mekan of Omega, Terrorbyte, Asharia T'Saeri and other CDN worthies. Reaper War Paint It Black: During the Cerberus coup, Dan deals with a hostage situation. Sideshow: Dan joins with other CDN worthies as a contributor to Project Farmhand. Post War Guns and Reporters: Exchanging hellos -- and opinions on weaponry -- with Muck. Outcast Redemption: Dan catches up with Muck and Vohk at an event staged to promote the latter's new political party. New Detail: Following on from the above, guess who has a new job? He also has some recruits of his own to run past Vohk and Muck. Galactic Outreach: Vohk -- and so Dan et al -- are off to Ministauri's Rest. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries